


BT Tower Telephone Group I Table of Contents

by doitwithstyleevents



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BT Tower Telephone, Do It With Style Events, Do It With Style Telephone Event (Good Omens), table of contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitwithstyleevents/pseuds/doitwithstyleevents
Summary: We'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who participated for making this such a wonderful event.  We hope that you had just as much fun with BT Tower Telephone as we did! ♡
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Kudos: 4
Collections: BT Tower Telephone





	BT Tower Telephone Group I Table of Contents

**Welcome to BT Tower Telephone!**

For those of you who are new to this event, BT Tower Telephone was a short, low stakes game of inspiration tag. Basically, one participant started the chain of fanworks by creating a short fic or small piece of art based on a prompt. Portions of that creation were then redacted or blacked out before it was passed to the next person, who used what they could see of the first piece as inspiration for their own, and so on down the line. Like the game telephone, the piece we started with and the one we ended on might be wildly different—and that’s half the fun!

* * *

 **Group:** I  
 **Genre:** Comedy  
 **Rating:** E  
 **Character(s)/Relationships:** Aziraphale/Crowley

The Prompt was: _"Come again?"  
_

* * *

Table of Contents:

  1. [If people were meant to be nude, they would have been born this way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649241) by [anthony_crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_crowley)
  2. [A Spoonful of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649052) by [Euterpein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein)
  3. [Best Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655550) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse)
  4. [The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646586) by [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos)
  5. [slyther](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662780) by [glitterandtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtrash)
  6. [An Unexpected Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648800) by [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley)
  7. [Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649370) by [Thyra279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra279)
  8. [Crowley's Shoebox of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649631) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz)
  9. [Divine Hands and Infernal Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650759) by [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel)



The participants each received the following redacted prompts:

  1. "Come again?"
  2. [redaction of work 1](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/rdTTtDNry2CzmgqrKsCQTiU40ZeUkNLEbN7PhDc0V1t9_g5MNg3LoaJ6e1hd64XwP5NOA13RUWZzUopjCFmxuD_iCemGVYVAlaxjX4SMoC4gIT1DPfHyHwurOmlS3Jd3EALjsyKm3g=w1800-h1200)
  3. [redaction of work 2](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JKJYtgEuxfecoDKmIuw3obzXy0eqGvGrdrq-6_ZRvig/edit?usp=sharing)
  4. [redaction of work 3](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/3i0gfAqkL46VGTM1cnyBe-2RaMpo3BqiKQxSwXUZyOTsUrYbOIbwWAMIcuKISIwVn8G-mW5Zi4_oFw4NY0NFySAr8lC82itOCK1Lnj97YgfcGSkewQO-q63j7BZqkZrMwB_gcOEHmQ=w2000-h2829)
  5. [redaction of work 4](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rZ9WEDXPqEym4jOsXF-VaKMrXr1IV1UacVGKCwZIKaY/edit?usp=sharing)
  6. [redaction of work 5](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/fWfisF5017JLKBCequuDkttKD198l9seindY5k_KoNh2OgDj4wFTgfeqALzrcOVfHFoD9DrFAkaU7MDzBummFYPBp-5n1G4bY1fXpPU6NDQXDpU4v7yD45IlOdX5pRp3sXR85v_oHg=w2100-h1400)
  7. [redaction of work 6](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1unCTVmy_9uaBhQP4N6CkLmsXS-4ZRkAvOdsPcMFamAc/edit?usp=sharing)
  8. [redaction of work 7](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16LiG4XlCiLf95O6nmIbsdPqWT8X0KRQ8_QmG973Rl4s/edit?usp=sharing)
  9. [redaction of work 8](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xCSEavp3ZAauo77oY5lVa4biUmNyhhaf_6vGuSx_e-w/edit?usp=sharing)



* * *

Group I's Mod was [benzedrine_calmstheitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine_calmstheitch)

**Author's Note:**

> We'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who participated for making this such a wonderful event. We hope that you had just as much fun with BT Tower Telephone as we did! ♡


End file.
